


A Different Point of View

by Cherry101



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, And Yuri is the Prince of Russia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not Otabek's though, Otabek is the Prince of Kazakhstan, Otabek's sister is the narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry101/pseuds/Cherry101
Summary: Hey there. My name is Ayna Altin. I'm the princess of Kazakhstan. My brother, Otabek, is the crown prince. I love him to death.You might be asking why the princess of Kazakhstan has written a book. The answer is this - this story is simply one I must share.This is the story of my brother and Prince Yuri of Russia, and their complicated but adorable relationship.~~~~~~Or, the story of Otabek and Yuri falling in love, told from the point of view of Otabek's sister, Ayna.





	A Different Point of View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).



> She doesn't know it yet, but I dedicate this fic to Phayte, because she gave me the motivation to pick this back up and work on it. 
> 
> The second chapter is in the makings, but, as always, I can't guarantee when it'll be out, so bear with me! 
> 
> Tell me what you think of this au! Please! Your comments mean the world to me!

If there’s anything you’re going to get out of this, it’s that I love my brother, Otabek, more than anyone in the world. Sure, he’s an idiot, but he’s my idiot, so I deal.

 

Hi. My name is Ayna. Ayna Altin. If you’re reading this, first you’re probably wondering why the princess of Kazakhstan is, heaven forbid,  _ writing _ . Then, you probably wonder why I’m writing, period. What on Earth could a princess find so interesting that she couldn’t help but pick up her quill and write about it?

 

It’s simple. 

 

This book you’re about to read isn’t about me, not even remotely. No, it’s about my older brother, the crown prince of Kazakhstan, Otabek Altin - and how he found love in the strangest of places. 

 

\---

 

Before I jump straight into the story, I should probably tell you how Otabek was before everything happened(which I have dubbed ‘The Great Incident’).

 

For starters, he loved me. Loves me. One of my earliest memories is of him singing me to sleep on a stormy night. He has the prettiest voice ever - I always felt so lucky, hearing him sing. 

 

And, yet, there was always something missing - I didn’t even realize it wasn’t there until I saw what he looked like after The Great Incident - a sparkle in his eyes, a twitch of his lips as he tried not to smile. 

 

Before The Great Incident, my brother was the perfect prince. He was kind, caring, firm in his beliefs, intelligent, all that stuff. Although he was quiet(still is quiet, even after everything), he was the perfect prince, the perfect son, the perfect older brother for me. 

 

\---

 

Now, onward to The Great Incident. 

 

It started out on a lovely summer’s day, where the skies were the brightest of blues, the clouds were but mere wisps in its abyss, the smell of wildflowers wafting through the air like, like a -

 

Forget it. I’m not a poet. Moving on!

 

It was a beautiful day(there, that should suffice), and, as one of the world’s kindest royal families, we - we being me, Otabek, Ana and Äke - lived in no fear, knowing our people loved us and respected us. Thus, on this lovely day, we traveled out to a nearby lake, spending the day swimming and having fun.

 

Otabek told me later that he was just as startled as I was, but he definitely didn’t show it, when a figure, distinctly blonde, crashed directly into him. This was later in the day, when the sun was just starting to set. Otabek had been standing at the shoreline, staring off into the horizon with an expression I can now call loneliness, although I had no idea what it was at the time. 

 

So, when this blonde person ran into him, they both toppled over into the lake. 

 

I had giggled when I heard the splash, of course. How could I not have? I was twelve then, for crying out loud. 

 

I remember the blonde hastily pulling Otabek out of the water, the sound of stuttered apologies loud enough even for me to hear. 

 

“I’m so - oh my gosh, I’m so sorry - are you okay?”

 

The blonde’s voice had been strangely accented, although he(I was now sure he was male) spoke in Kazakh. 

 

Otabek had coughed, nodding before finally speaking, “I’m fine, what about you?”

 

“Me? You shouldn’t worry about me.”

 

Even years later, Otabek told me that that statement had been the one to worry him the most about this stranger.

 

My brother, being the kind soul he is, plastered a soft smile on his face, and I crawled forward in the water to hear what he wanted to say.

 

“Of course I worry for you. You were running really fast. Is something the matter?” 

 

The blonde’s cheeks had flushed red, then, which was strange to me, although I learned why a couple months later.

 

“Nothing you need to be worried about.”

 

“If you insist. My name’s Otabek.”

 

It was then I realized that the mysterious blonde wasn’t from Kazakhstan, not because of his accent, not because of his appearance, but because of his reaction(or lack of) to Otabek’s name. 

 

The blonde, instead of immediately begging for mercy, or squealing, or even gasping in shock that he had run into the _ crown prince _ , merely glanced aside, his cheeks still a bright red.

 

“... Yuri,” He eventually mumbled, so quiet I had to lean in.

 

Of course, leaning forward while standing in water is never a good idea, and I fell, creating a loud splash that directed two pairs of eyes, one as brown as my own, the other a shade of green as deep as sea foam, to me. 

 

Otabek had laughed, shaking his head, “Pardon my sister, she’s quite the eavesdropper.” He joked, although his voice remained as stoically calm as always. 

 

Yuri(thank heavens I reached the part where you learn his name, calling him ‘the blonde’ is ridiculous), chuckled as well, although it didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

 

As if knowing I was not about to quit, Otabek helped Yuri out of the lake. Yuri’s clothes were soaked through, and he seemed to be shivering slightly, despite the warm air.

 

“Let’s get you dried up,” Was the last thing I had heard before the two disappeared, marking the start of The Great Incident. 

 

(The conversation they had as Otabek got Yuri a towel, I later found out, went something like this:

 

“Thanks for the towel.”

 

“It’s really no problem.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah. *a pause* where are you from, anyways?”

 

“...”

 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me, you just seemed frightened when you ran into me.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Not your fault. Say… you really need warm clothes. Plus, you look as if you haven’t eaten in weeks. Why don’t you come back with me to the palace?”)

 

Whenever I came out of the water, my parents were talking with Otabek and Yuri - mostly Yuri, though, it was rather obvious with how much the blonde was blushing. 

 

I learned that Yuri would be staying with us for at least two weeks, although I didn’t find out why until much later. . All I knew at the time was that, as we went home, Yuri came with us, and my parents treated him as if he were family. 

 

(Keep in mind that I was twelve when all this took place. Twelve. I was smart, but nobody in the palace was willing to talk politics with me). 

 

Once we got to the palace, Ana had whisked Yuri away, murmuring words in a language I didn’t recognize. 

 

As for Otabek, he had a strange look on his face, his dark eyes screwed up in confusion. To think of it, I was pretty confused too. 

 

“Bek?” I had prompted, widening my eyes to give my best puppy dog face.

 

He had glanced over, catching my gaze, then chuckled a bit, shaking his head, “You’ll find out from Ana and Äke soon, little bird.” 

 

Needless to say, er, write, I was not happy with that response. I began to immediately run down the long hallways, decorated with portraits and suits of armor and all that stuff you probably think of when you think of a castle. 

 

It took… quite a bit of running for me to find where my parents, and Yuri, had disappeared to. Turns out, they were in the dining room, although I knew that wasn’t where they first went to, as Yuri was now dressed in clothes decorated in the blue and yellow of Kazakhstan - a stark contrast to the red, blue, and white he had came in. 

 

Red, white, and blue… several kingdoms use those colors as their own, but I only knew of a few close enough to reach by foot. There was France, which lay far, far to the West, Korea, far to the East, and Russia, directly above us.

 

That enough should have clued me in about Yuri’s origin, but… I know I mentioned earlier that I was smart, but I wasn’t the brightest then, at twelve, no matter how much I insisted I was.

 

“Ayna?” Ana had asked, when she finally noticed me standing at the entrance, “Do you need something?”

 

“Who’s that?” I had pointed at Yuri, demanding as ever.

 

If Yuri remembered that I had been there, with Otabek, when he crashed into him, he didn’t say anything - merely fiddled with the sleeves of the outfit he was now wearing, her blonde hair much longer than I remembered, much brighter. 

 

“Oh…Ayna, this is Prince Yuri, of Russia. Yuri, dear, this is my youngest, Ayna.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Yuri’s voice, Kazakh still, was soft, quiet. Funny, because I learned quick enough that he was anything but.

 

And me, being the lovely princess I was, turned straight to my Ana, “What is he doing here?”

 

(Why do you call him ‘dear’ is what I had meant - I get the feeling my Ana had known that). 

 

My Ana’s face didn’t change, although Yuri himself winced slightly.

 

“All you need to know is that Yuri will be staying with us for the next couple of weeks. Treat him as you treat Otabek.”

 

I remember that at the time, I had wanted to stomp off in anger, because who is this blonde, pretty prince to come into my life, into my home…

 

I didn’t, though. Of course I didn’t. I just dipped my head and left, fiddling with my own brown hair as I did.

 

(Ana knew better - she could always see straight through me, and even if she couldn’t, she knew that I was only silent when I was attempting to hide my anger and frustration).

 

That night was over four years ago, so I don’t really remember all the details, but I do remember the awkward atmosphere that occurred at dinner time, when Ana attempted to carry a conversation and Äke went along with it and Otabek kept shooting me a concerned glance and Yuri stayed quiet, his eyes fixed on the table. 

 

The next step in The Great Incident happened several days after Yuri abruptly entered our lives. If the first part of the tale is called ‘Awkward Beginnings’ then this section is called ‘That One Time Ayna and Yuri Got Along’ because, in dead honesty, that’s what it was.

 

This happened before I knew that Yuri and Otabek had been talking. I’m sure that if I knew, I wouldn’t have forced myself to be friendly. 

 

The day went like this -

 

After spending several days locked in my room, I finally decided to leave and head down to the gardens, my favorite spot in the entire castle(besides my room, honestly). 

 

And, of course, because life hates me, Yuri was also there, staring at the flowers from his perch on a bench. 

 

He didn’t notice me then(he later told me that he was too caught up in his own thoughts) and therefore jumped when I had placed my hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Hey.”

 

Yuri blinked. His eyes, those lovely green eyes, gave away the fact that he was still in his own world. Nevertheless, he had responded with a soft, “Hello, Ayna. How are you this morning?”

 

I huffed, “Why are you so nice?”

 

He blinked again. The question, random as it was, drew him out of his thoughts, causing his eyes to focus on me, “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean you’re too nice. All ‘hello’ and ‘how are you’ and stuff… why?”

 

It was a stupid question(I realize that now as I write it down for you people to read), and at first, when Yuri laughed, I figured that was the reason.

 

I was wrong. 

 

“Ayna, your family has taken me in. I’m obligated to be nice. Trust me, get to know me, and you’ll realize I’m really not that nice of a person.” 

 

He muttered something else under his breath, and I didn’t quite catch the words at the time.

 

(“Ask your brother,” Is what I later learned he had said). 

 

“Then why don’t I ever notice?” 

 

Yuri smirked, a teasing glint in his eyes.

 

“You hardly ever give me the time of day, Ayna. How were you to notice?”

 

I remember sputtering, watching Yuri laugh again before turning away from me, his hair blowing dramatically in the wind. Paired with the faraway expression on his face, his lips curling up into a bitter blank line, he gave off a distressed aura, as if the world had been taken from him and he was left to pick up the pieces.

 

(Spoiler alert - it had).

 

Anybody could tell you that I was stubborn as they get, back when I was twelve years old and not sixteen, as I am now. So me, being my stubborn self, plopped down on the bench next to him, looking where he was looking, at the rows of lilies and hydrangeas. Even four years later, I remember the next thing I said very well.

 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

 

I also remember the way Yuri looked, right then, when his sea-foam eyes shimmered with unshed tears, tears that he brushed away with a swipe of his hand, his lips curling into the smallest of smiles.

 

“Yeah, it is.”

 

And we both sat there, watching the flowers sway in the breeze. It was the first time I had felt close to a person I barely knew. 

 

Technically, this is when that moment ended, the silent moment of understanding between Yuri and I. However, what happened after is just as important to the story, so I’m going to tell it. 

 

The moment didn’t end because of a bad reason. No, just a quiet voice, laced with a teasing tone I immediately picked up on.

 

“Are you two bonding without me?”

 

I, an expert in Otabek’s silent ways, didn’t even flinch. Yuri, on the other hand, completely fell off the bench, startled.

 

Otabek chuckled quietly, offering a hand to the fallen boy. Yuri took it, his eyes narrowed with a muttered word in a foreign language.

 

(“ Мудак.” Asshole.)

 

Nevertheless, he pulled him up, his expression blank beside a humorous twinkle in his eyes. I don’t have to look back on that moment to know. I know my brother. 

 

Yuri brushed off the simplistic outfit he was wearing, still decked in Allarian blue. Even I didn’t wear our national colors all the time - another clue as to why he was here, with us. 

 

When he looked up, there was a strange look in his eyes - one that, to this day, I have been unable to decipher.

 

“Furthering your act, huh?” He asked, crossing his arms.

 

Otabek shrugged, “It’s still not an act.”

 

“Still don’t believe you.”

 

“Believe what you want, there’s no point lying about telling the truth.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Are you as confused as I was? Probably. Let me explain. Otabek told me that, when Yuri first came to the palace after realizing that he was the prince, he immediately believed that his hospitality was fake, that he was pretending to be a gentleman. Isn’t that amusing? 

 

Anyways…

 

“Did you come for a reason, Bek?” I asked.

 

“Right,” Otabek cleared his throat, straightening his shoulders as he did, “ Äke needs all three of us in the throne room. He wanted me to come find you two, although I didn’t realize you’d be together.”

 

Once again, he had sounded teasing. Now, this was how I knew my brother was attempting to open up, because he’s nothing if not stoic and calm all the time. Hearing him with emotion in his voice was strange.

 

Yuri merely rolled his eyes. The faint melancholy in his eyes had faded, replaced with something akin to fire. 

 

“Well, then what are we waiting for?” He asked, flicking a lock of blonde hair behind his back, refusing Otabek's outstretched hand, and he took the first step forward.

 

We walked the distance between the gardens and the throne room, Otabek leading the way, while Yuri trailed behind. The closer we got, the more nervous he seemed. 

 

When we did arrive,  Äke was waiting, sitting atop the throne, despite his good-natured persona.

 

“Well, that was quick.”

 

Did I mention that Otabek inherited  Äke’s snark? Yeah. 

 

Otabek bowed formally, although his eyes sparkled with mischief.

 

“My apologies. I found them two _actually_ _speaking_ to each other in the garden.” 

 

“What? Really? It's a miracle!” 

 

“I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.” 

 

Throughout the exchange, Yuri remained silent, although he rolled his eyes at the last remark. 

 

I remember blushing furiously, glaring at the wall while straightening my clothes.

 

When they finally finished the playful teasing,  Äke turned to us, his eyes suddenly turning solemn. 

 

“Yuri, dear.” 

 

Yuri visibly swallowed. The blonde had a steely look on his face, painted with an unreadable emotion.

 

(An emotion, I learned, was bracing for impact).

 

Äke’s tone remained soft, “I'm afraid you’ll be staying with us for… a bit longer, than once anticipated.” 

 

“What happened?” His voice was barely above a whisper.

 

Äke looked at me then.

 

“Yeah, what's going on? Why is Yuri here anyways?” I asked.

 

Äke sighed, “Ayna…”

 

It was actually Yuri who responded, his eyes flaring, “See, Ayna, my parents are awful people, both as rulers and as parents. That's why I left.”

 

“And now, Russia is in civil war,” Äke continued, “And it's unsafe for a prince. So, when your mother and I heard, we decided to let Yuri stay here, with us.” 

 

I remember how shocked I was to hear that. That was why Yuri was staying with us? It was surprising, to say the least.

 

“Who's winning?” Yuri asked then, his voice as steely as his eyes.

 

Äke sighed, “The rebels are, I'm pretty sure.”

 

“Good. Let them destroy my parents. See if I care.” Yuri huffed, turning away with crossed arms. 

 

“Yuri?” Otabek asked, stepping forward to gently lay a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

 

...okay, even  _ I  _ knew that was a mistake.

 

Yuri flinched away from the touch with a snarled “ _ Don't  _ touch me!”, and he took off, footsteps echoing through the halls. 

 

And, just like that, Yuri became an official part of our family.

 

Not even I knew at the time how things were going to go from there. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
